Investigation
by ResidentOfCabin6
Summary: Sadie and Walt go to investigate the reports of unexplained magic on long island, and chaos ensues. Watch what happens when when the two groups of ancient deities learn about each other's existence. K plus for some violence, rating may go up to teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone reading this! This story acts as if the Son of Sobek and the Staff of Serapis never occurred. This is about two weeks after Gaea was defeated, and about a month after Apophis was defeated. I will try to update this about once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and all rights go to Rick Riordan. This stands for all chapters uploaded in the future.**

I'm walking to the dining pavilion for Leo's funeral when a couple of things happen. One, said dead person crashed into the pavilion riding on Festus along with a girl. Upon closer inspection I notice she has cinnamon hair and almond shaped eyes… Gods, is that Calypso? Anyway, Leo completely destroyed his funeral setup, and somehow managed to burn his shroud in the process. He then climbs off his dragon triumphantly, and helps Calypso down.

He stands on one of the dining tables, "Take that, Thanatos! The Super Sized McShizzle is back! HA!"

The second problem is that a blonde girl came running into the pavilion. She has colorful stripes in her hair that seem to be blue and red. Her combat boots are scratched and muddy, and her white PJs are stained a brown and torn in places. An African American boy trailing after her is wearing the same PJ ensemble, sneakers, and enough amulets around his neck to make Aphrodite jealous. Seriously, though, did they come from a slumber party? The strange pair is being followed by some monsters we keep stocked in our woods, and the girl starts waving a stick around and yelling things in some language I don't understand. Wait, did she just say hiny? Why would she be yelling things about butts? I don't have time to ponder this as some of the tables begin to blow up.

It's absolute chaos, as fire balls are flying around everywhere, demigods are yelling in both ancient Greek and English, and a baboon runs around camp leading a pack of bloodthirsty lions. Various weapons are crumbling into gray dust, and many demigods are incapacitated.

"Percy! Do something!" Annabeth yells at me as she runs after some of the various creatures running amuk, including a few sphinxes.

I pull out Riptide and run towards the blonde girl. I'm hoping to get her to safety and keep her from getting mauled the assortment of wild animals running around. This is probably one of the worst ways I've seen someone come to camp. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem too open to the idea.

Blondie sees me running towards her and pulls an ivory boomerang out of a bag slung over her shoulder. She, in all of her white PJy glory, starts chanting at me in the same language she used before. Suddenly, I'm hit by a blast of water, but when she realizes it didn't affect me, she gives up and throws the boomerang at me. I duck, and she starts to look panicked and begins to root through her bag. After a moment she gives up, and stands there with her eyes closed, clutching something around her neck. Soon the boy she arrived with shows up.

The pair completely ignores me and just stand there together with their eyes closed. They probably think I'm going to kill them. Just as I'm about to grab them and pull them to safety, a floating portal of some sort appears, and they jump into it before I can warn them not to. It seals up right behind them.

I look around and realize that all of the animals are gone, too, and all of the monsters are dead. Broken weapons litter the commons, and many campers lay wounded.

Annabeth walks up to me, covered in monster guts and stunningly gorgeous, "Well that was an eventful funeral."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait on the update guys, I'll try to update a second time this week to make up for it. I hope you like the new chapter, and don't mind the wait. **

**- ROC6 ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, Rick Riordan does.**

I'm walking through the commons next to Percy, telling him about some of the architectural plans I want to put into action, even though I know he wasn't listening, when I see them. The pair from a week ago, that helped crash Leo's funeral. I tense, my hand reaching for my knife, the inscribed one Percy gave me for my birthday. He notices, and follows my gaze. He tenses next to me and pulls Riptide, still in pen form, out of his pocket. We walk closer to the camp boundary in case they decide to attack again. The pair leaves a parcel on Half Blood Hill, right next to Thalia's tree. Somehow, they summon a pair of camels, which I discover are surprisingly fast as the pair, riding the camels, ride away from camp.

Percy and I start moving towards the parcel without any verbal communication. As we get closer we realize it's actually quite small and thin, almost like a CD case. I pick it up, and, even though I'm desperate to unwrap it, I know that whatever it is I have to take it to Chiron first, and I can tell Percy feels the same way.

We jog together towards the archery range, where Chiron is currently teaching a class. He sees our faces and tells the younger campers to keep shooting, and comes over to talk to us.

"Percy, Annabeth, what do you need?" He asks concerned. Currently there is no crisis, so we haven't interrupted his lessons in awhile.

"Well," I begin, "we saw the pair that crashed Leo's funeral drop this parcel off at the camp boundary."

Percy hands Chiron the parcel, and he unwraps it, showing that it's a CD in a case. I was right.

He looks at us again, "I should probably go listen to whatever is on this, they wouldn't have taken the time to drop it off if it wasn't important. Percy, Annabeth, you two take over my class."

He trots off, and I look at Percy, "You got the class?"

He nods, so I continue, "I have something I need to go do."

"Alright, but stay out of trouble," Percy winks at me, knowing whatever I 'have to do' probably involves the disc.

I walk away from the archery range, and head towards the camp shop, knowing who I'm looking for will probably be there. When I walk in I see the pair I need to speak with placing objects on shelves. Probably their most recent loot.

They notice me walk in and exchange a look before Travis says, "I swear, whatever you're looking for-we didn't steal it."

Connor nods hastily in agreement, and I sigh, "I need you two to do something for me."

They look at eachother again, then exclaim in unison, "The mighty Annabeth Chase needs our help!"

Once again, I sigh, "The strange pair that crashed the funeral dropped off a parcel by Thalia's tree. I took it to Chiron and he unwrapped it. It was a CD. He won't let me listen to it, so I need you to go into his office and copy the disc so I can listen."

They nod their heads the whole time I'm speaking, probably already planning how they're going to do this. They move to the back of the shop and discuss while I wait, tapping my foot impatiently. Eventually they return to speak with me.

Connor begins, "We'll do your job on two conditions. One, you pay us fifty drachmas."

"Twelve."

"Forty."

"Eleven."

"Thirty?"

"Ten."

Travis glares at his brother, "Okay, you pay us ten drachmas, up front. Secondly, we get to listen with you to whatever is on the CD."

I fish out the exactly ten drachmas I had in my pockets, and nod, expecting them to say something like that, "Nine o'clock. Percy's cabin."

They take the drachmas, then speak in unison again, "You, missy, have yourself a deal."

What's creepy about that is that they aren't even twins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello demigods, magicians and others! Here's your new chapter, (Why do people say chappie?) and it's a long. I'm sorry, as I'm pretty sure it's been more than one week, but hey, it's long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-ROC6**

I'm bored. It's taking Annabeth forever to rig up the disk the Stolls copied the recording onto, so obviously they didn't do it right. The aforementioned brothers are sitting in front of me telling each other jokes, and while I'm usually all for jokes, I really want to know what's on the disk.

"Percy! Stolls! It's ready!" Annabeth calls over the Hermes' brothers' laughter.

She hits a button, and the computer starts playing a screeching noise. She sits down next to me, and after a moment, the screeching noise stops, and you can hear a voice speaking.

"_Hullo, Sadie Kane here,_" the girl's voice begins in a slightly British accent, "_I know you're probably wondering why we- Erm, my boyfriend Walt and I-_"

Annabeth nudges me, "See? Even she can get her grammar right."

"_crashed your weird dragon-people-burning ceremony. [Ow, Carter just slapped me and said not to call you weird, brothers, am I right?]_"

Both Stolls snorted at this one.

"_Well, for awhile now my brother and I have sensed strange magical readings coming from Long Island, and since we defeated Apophis about a month ago-"_

"Hey," I commented, realizing something, "That's right about when we defeated Gaea."

Annabeth looks thoughtful.

"_We've slowly been working on removing all evil and unexplainable magic. Long Island is one of the few close places we had yet to investigate, and because I felt like having an easy day, I decided now was the time to visit. So me and Walt-"_

"Nevermind," Annabeth sighs, probably about the grammar.

"_[Carter says it's Walt and I, but __**I**_ _don't care] got dressed in some of our linens, and we set off. if you're wondering 'why linen?', well, it helps conduct our magic._"

My Wise Girl starts to wonder out loud, "Magic?"

"_So we went to our sphinx with our baboon, whom was coming with, and I opened a portal that dropped us just outside of some woods, as apparently your home is strong enough that I can open a portal directly to it, -_"

"Portals," I muse, and contrary to Thalia, I actually do think, "Kind of like Nico's shadow traveling.

Crinkling her nose in the cute way she does when she's thinking deeply about something, Annabeth looks as if her mind is going a mile a minute.

"_-which is awesome. Unfortunately, your magical defenses are so bloody strong, we spent over an hour charming it and breaking inside. Not that there's anything bad about it, it's just really annoying. Really._

"Yeah, for monsters and mortals," I comment, and Annabeth looks worried.

"_So anyway, finally, we stepped through, and it felt as if the whole place didn't want us there. We walked through the woods, investigating anything that may seem suspicious. Occasionally, we would hear growling, or catch glimpses of green skinned girls running through the trees._"

"I wonder what the dryads were doing?" Annabeth asks nobody in particular.

I roll my eyes at her question. She would.

"_At one point there was growling really close to us, and we went to take a look at what the creature that was making the sound was._

Connor and Travis both snort, and Connor explains, "Never do that, we learned the hard way."

"_It was this massive, black scorpion, and when Walt and I tried to hex it, our magic had no effect. So, we did what any sane person would do. We ran. Walt was talking with his inner god, you know, Anubis,-"_

A flash of realization passes over Annabeth's face, before she starts glaring at my door.

"_-and muttering something in Anubis' voice about how we shouldn't be there. As we ran we saw more of the green skinned girls, and even a couple blue skinned ones when we ran past a river. As we ran, more monsters began to chase us. Walt threw down some of his amulets, summoning all sorts of beasts. When we finally reached the edge of the woods, we saw a group of people, that's you guys, burning a giant metal dragon and two human sacrifices._"

Suddenly, the CD starts skipping, and Annabeth walks over to the laptop. When she pulls out the CD she glares at the Stolls, "I asked for a disc that worked!"

The Stolls grin at the paint staining the middle of the CD, and walked over and took it. They then squirt something onto the CD, and the paint disappears. Annabeth glares at them, but goes to play the remaining part of the recording.

"_Then, everyone saw the monsters and started charging and going crazy. Somehow, amongst all this chaos Walt and I got separated. A black haired, emerald eyed boy that kind of reminded me of Harry Potter-"_

"Who?" I ask.

Annabeth sighs and shakes her head, "Don't you read Seaweed Brain?"

"Not usually, no," I respond, knowing she won't like the answer.

She glares at me before melting under the force that is my baby seal face, "Harry Potter is a black haired green eyed wizard that stars in a seven book series and has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

I nod, "Obviously I'm not him. I have a lot of scars, but no forehead bolts."

Annabeth nods and leans into me. The Stolls are snickering about something over in the corner.

"_except hotter. He wore an orange CHB shirt, jean shorts, and a leather necklace. [No, Carter, you cannot tell Walt that, otherwise I'll tell Zia you were eyeing up the frizzy redhead visiting from the private school.] He had power coming off of him in waves, about as much as Carter. In fact, the whole place reeked of magic. He charged at me carrying a bronze sword, much like Carter and his _khopesh_."_

"What?" I asked Annabeth.

"An Egyptian sword."

"_I didn't want to hurt him so I summoned some water and blasted him. Unfortunately, the water didn't seem to affect him at all. He was completely dry still and if anything was running faster. I threw my wand at him, hoping he'd fall unconscious or something, but he ducked and continued charging. I fingered my shen amulet, and told Walt what was happening before teleporting him over to me."_

"How?" Annabeth murmured.

"_Then I started focusing on my connection with Isis."_

I opened my mouth to comment, but Annabeth beat me to it, "Isis and Anubis are Egyptian gods."

"_The charging boy was just about here so I knew I had to hurry. She answered me after a moment, and I convinced her to open a portal through the duat to the Brooklyn house. She accepted very quickly once she saw the situation. We jumped in just in time."_

There's a sound like the microphone is switching hands, before a new, accent free voice comes on, "_Hello! It's Carter. You didn't think I'd force you to listen to Sadie the whole time, did you? Anyway, here's some stuff you should know about us." _

Annabeth holds up a hand, "Please don't interrupt, I want to hear this."

The Stolls close their mouths.

"_We are magicians of the twenty first nome, which is in Brooklyn. It's the giant mansion on top of the warehouse. You'll find it. According to both Sadie and Walt, you all are a very powerful, very magical bunch. Visit us, and we'll hopefully be able to clear things up and maybe even teach you how to control your magic. Of course, Amos won't be here with the whole Chief Lector thing, and then I have to attend to some pharaoh business, and everyone has school… But someone will be here and they'll explain. Please pay us a visit at the Brooklyn nome!"_

The laptop clicks, showing the recording has ended.

Annabeth turns to the Stolls, "You two should go back to the Hermes Cabin before they discover you're missing."

The Stolls leave and as we're getting ready for bed, Annabeth looks downright murderous, and keeps repeating over and over, "How could Chiron not tell me?"


End file.
